Guardian Angel
by BubblyShell22
Summary: Clara watches over the Doctor and knows that he needs her even now as he faces down Death.


Guardian Angel

A/N: Well, here's my very first ever Doctor Who fan fic. I only just got into this show recently, and I really enjoy it and the characters within. This story takes place during the episode "Heaven Sent." I hope you like it and enjoy reading it.

Disclaimer: Doctor Who and all related characters are property of the BBC. I only own the plot of this fic and nothing more.

Summary: Clara watches over the Doctor and knows that he needs her even now as he faces down Death.

She watched as he entered the castle. She knew he was full of different emotions as he exited the contraption.

Anger at her death.

Anger at Ashildr for not protecting her.

Fear that he was now alone in the world without her.

She watched as he fled the cloaked figure. Even she knew it had to be Death, but why would it be chasing him?

Was it because he was lonely without her?

Did he want to die and be with her?

She wasn't going to let that happen. It couldn't happen. The Doctor had to go on without her.

She had her back to him as he entered the TARDIS and began lamenting about what was going on and how he couldn't face the world without her.

What sort of talk was that? The Doctor never gave up. He never lamented anything. He always had a plan to save the world and make sure everything was good again.

Her heart ached at the sound of his voice, and she cursed herself for being so stupid and naïve as to take the numbers from Rigsby. How could she have been so dumb? How could she have been so selfish as to leave him now?

Because she thought Ashildr's protection was strong. Ashildr had said she put her protection on Clara, and Clara thought she would be able to fix it. She thought the Doctor would fix it because he could fix anything.

But this time, it couldn't be fixed, and so she had died as she faced the Raven.

And now she could see that he was guilty about not being able to fix it. He was guilty about being helpless to save her from her fate. He was guilty for letting her die and not sacrificing himself in her place.

This was why Death was after him. Death knew of his morbid thoughts and latched onto them. Death wanted him to come and join her, and the Doctor was tempted to do it.

But Clara couldn't allow that. He had too much to live for.

She bent down and lifted the Doctor's chin.

"Doctor, get off your ass and win," she said firmly. She hoped that her words would be enough to bolster him. That they would be enough to tell him that not all was lost. She was still with him in spirit and would always be watching out for him. She wanted him to believe that and not give up.

She smiled as she saw the determination in his eyes. She smiled as she saw him realize what he had to do.

She watched as he continued to fight Death at every turn and manipulate him. Yes, this was the Doctor she knew. This was the Doctor she had sworn her loyalty to. This was the Doctor she had come to love.

And she knew that as long as he remembered that she was with him, he would keep on fighting because he had to.

She smiled as she watched him win.

"Good job, Doctor," she said. "You keep fighting, and I'll always be here to remind you of who you are. You're never going to be alone."

She saw the Doctor look up at the sky where he knew she would be.

"I'll always remember you, Clara, and I'll never give up," he said. "Just don't leave me."

"I won't," she whispered. "Keep on fighting."

And the Doctor got up and continued his work because he knew he had to. He had a reason to keep going, and as long as he remembered Clara Oswald, he would have a reason to keep fighting as she was his guardian angel.

22222

We all have a reason to keep on fighting. For some of us, it's a loved one who cares about us deeply. For others, it's a higher power. Loss is never easy to deal with, but as long as we remember who we are and that we have people who care about us and reasons to keep on going, we will fight as long as we can. We will never give up because it's not in our nature to do so. We are natural fighters whether we're humans or a Time Lord.

I am the Doctor, and as long as I have breath in my body and a reason to keep on going, I will continue to keep on fighting. I will not give up in despair as long as I know that Clara Oswald is with me. It's in her memory that I will continue my quest for as long as I can. I will not let her death be in vain nor will I forget her fighting spirit to keep on going.

The End

A/N: And that's the end of the story. I really hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I might write another DW story if I can think of an idea. Feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day.


End file.
